A Different Kiss
by your royal highness
Summary: Everyone knows about the famous first kiss between Han and Leia, but what if it wasn't 3PO who walked in during the kiss, but the galaxies famous furry friend, Chewie?


**So this is a different take on the famous first kiss scene in ESB, but instead of that pesky golden droid that we all love walking in and interrupting everything, Han's best friend, Chewie walks in instead! (Oh, and I don't own anything…goes to George Lucas! And Leia's thoughts are put in here: the italic parts. AND Leia can understand Chewie…so ENJOY!)**

Leia was always a strong woman, but when it came to Han Solo, it was a completely different story.

He made her feel things that she never thought she'd feel.

Love.

Well, Leia wouldn't call it love, but she certainly felt _something_ whenever he came near.

So there they were.

Han, Leia, Chewie, and 3PO, stuck in the Falcon in a hole in the asteroid waiting for the Imperial's to believe that they were dead.

3PO was walking around telling Captain Solo everything that needed to be fixed, making Han even more angry at the all ready hated golden droid.

Chewie was wiring something in the ceiling, and Han was yelling at 3PO.

Leia on the other hand was in a secluded area of the ship, away from Han and 3PO and Chewie. She was welding in the circitury bays.

Leia needed to think.

_Han Solo is the most annoying man on the face of this earth!_ She angrily ripped a wire out, and then stuck it in another slot. _But I guess that there are some good things about the scoundrel. For one thing, he's pretty cute. Organa, what are you kidding? He's handsome! Okay, so the way he ruffles that brown hair of his makes me go squishy, but besides the fact that he's handsome and can be a HUGE softy when he wants to, he still makes me want to rip all of my hair out._ Leia finished the welding and set the torch onto the ground. She ripped off one wire and then pushed down a few levers and attempted to turn the lever.

It wouldn't budge. _Of course_.

Suddenly, Leia felt two arms wrapping around her, and she looked down at two muscular hands on top of hers.

_Han._

In anger, she shoved her body back, pushing him back into the wall. _I can do it myself._

"Hey, Your Worship! I'm only trying to help!" Han said in defense.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" She practically grunted. She was obviously still struggling with the lever. _Why does it have to be so stuck? My hands are starting to burn..._

"Sure, Leia." He said. _I almost forgot he was even there!_

"You make it so difficult sometimes…" She said, attempting to turn the lever again.

"I do. I really do. You could be a little nicer though. Come on, admit it, sometimes you think that I'm all right." He said.

"Occasionally, maybe, when you aren't acting like a scoundrel." She said, finally letting go of the lever and putting her sore hand up to her mouth. _He is handsome, and when he's being a softy, sometimes I wonder why I didn't love him in the first place. Hold it, Organa. YOU DON'T LOVE THIS MAN!_

He took her hands in his and started to massage them.

"Scoundrel? _Scoundrel?_ I like the sound of that." He said, slightly laughing.

"Stop that." She gasped, looking down at their hands wrapped together. _Why are his hands so soft? Aren't they supposed to be rough and coarse? He is a smuggler… Wait, he's an EX-smuggler! So it doesn't matter… _

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Stop that." She commanded again, "My hands are dirty." _Nice lame excuse Organa!_

"My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?" he asks, leaning forward, backing her up into the wall behind the small princess.

"Afraid?" She asks, confused.

"You're trembling." He says in a whisper, moving his face closer to hers. _Okay, this is getting better, but I can't let him know that I feel…whatever it is when he's near._

"I'm not trembling." She says in defense, trying to stay strong.

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel." He says, and she shakes her head no. "There aren't enough scoundrels in your life."

"I happen to like nice men." She says, in a whisper, his face inches from hers. _Just kiss me already!_

"I'm a nice man." He says, his face only an inch away.

"No you're not. You're…" She starts to say, but he ends her sentence by pulling her into a passionate kiss. She wraps her hands around his neck, pushing harder against his lips. _I never thought that this day would ever come._

Then suddenly, she heard a growl, but thought it was her stomach and continued kissing Han.

"**Hey Cub? Do you know where Leia is? She seemed a little upset, and I think that maybe you should-"** Someone growled, and then Han broke away from their lock and turned around to face the wookiee. **"Comfort her."** Chewie finished his sentence, and then Han shot him daggers. **"Um, you did a good job at that!"** He smiled a wookiee smile, and Han gave him an evil smile.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"**Yeah, so now we can just go back to working…or whatever you call what you were doing…"**

"Or you can RUN!" Han screamed, and the wookiee growled a 'HELP' and then ran the opposite direction. Han ran after him and the 3PO waddled towards Leia.

"Mistress Leia, should I follow them to make sure that those two do not do anything to kill each other?" The droid chirped.

"Yes. Go!" Leia smiled, and then the golden droid waddled away, waving his arms and yelling at the two friends to stop.

She leaned up against the wall and gazed lovingly at Han who was currently wrestling with Chewie on the ground.

_Who am I kidding? I love him!_

Leia shook her head and smiled before returning to work.

Han had just made her day.

**So there's the story! I know it was bad, but please don't flame it… I thought of it last night while I was lying in bed trying to sleep …REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


End file.
